


Walmart

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Genocide Sans, Inktale Sans, M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans fuck eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper/geno
> 
> my otp

"MMmmmm please dont leave meee~!" Reaper whined. "Dude, im just going to get bleach for my eyes at walmart, i wont be gone that long." Geno replied. "CAAANNN I GOOO WITTTHH YOOUUU~~~!!!" He asked back. Geno just nodded with a angered sigh. After all, going to walmart all alone is probably a bad idea, and leaving reaper here is bad too.

-AT WALMART-

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL THE BLEACH??" Geno questioned, not knowing Reaper was all along holding the last bottle of bleach. And Geno also didn't know reaper was planning something. "GENOOOO YOURR FUCKKKING GAAAAAYYYYYYY---" Reaper shouted, and started runing towards the exit with the bleach. Geno chased after him.

-back at the space-

"WHYDAMNDANIEL" Gaster Sans shouted as the two passed him by in a flash. Error was passed out from  _that_ moment, Ink and Blue were bleaching their eyes, Fell and classic were Playing Mario Kart on the wii, And Lust was waving his dîčk in the air. 

After a moment of running around, Reaper spun his arms around Geno. "Face it, you cant live without me~" He purred into Geno's ear. Geno turned around with a deep red blush spread across his face.

Reaper then pinned Geno down and clanked his teeth against the other, signling a kiss. "wow. another me is going to fuck another me again? might as well record this to teach pap about the birds and bees." Sans said, pulling out a video recorder.

Geno kissed back, unsure of what to do. Reaper then proceeded to Massage the scars On Geno's body, Making them fade away. Geno cupped Reaper's face as they pulled back gasping for air (?). Both of them had their main clothing off now, leaving both of them in just a short sleeved shirt and Shorts. Geno's Scarf and jacket and Reapers cloak were in the possesion of Lust sans.

"You dont know how long I've been wanting to do this.~" Reaper purred, Pulling Geno's Shirt of and rubbing one of his ribs. Geno pulled Reaper's shirt off, doing the same in return.

They both pulled eachother's shorts off and went all 69. Geno and Reaper Rubbed and Suckeđ eachother's ecto-Dîck. Then, after a lottle bit, Reaper flipped Geno Over and entered from the back of his pelvis. 

The room was full of moans from the two. Geno and Reaper were crying out in plesure, Geno's body filling with sparks as he came. A few thrusts later and Reaper came, also. Both sans-es layed there panting.

"wow. who knew watching me fuck me is hot." Classic said, unaware of the Red sans with his tounge open behind him.


End file.
